


What I Want For Breakfast

by noobytommo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, my first smut ever, purely smut there is no plot, this is very graphic so read with discretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobytommo/pseuds/noobytommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this describes the lashton morning routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want For Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : This is basically a porn so read with discretion. It gets graphic with depiction of sex scenes. The idea popped up when I woke up this morning.
> 
> you may find it gross but sorry im not sorry :)

It all started Saturday morning when Ashton told Luke he wants some breakfast. The blonde helped him and prepared a cereal for both of them. It was a morning after the concert so Michael and Calum were asleep.

“I want a glass of milk please.” Ashton told him with his big hazel eyes. Luke smiled at how cute he was. He then poured a glass of milk and gave it to the curly boy. They sat in silence and they eat their cereals. Both boys now faced each other and enjoyed each other’s company as they prepare for the day. Luke found it cute when a line of milk was left on Ashton’s lips, and the way he ran his tongue around it, it flipped many switches inside Luke’s body.

It happened again on the next morning, in which Luke was woken up by kisses from Ashton.

“Wake up now Lukey.” He kissed him on the neck and he straddled him. That’s the reason why Luke woke up with this thing on his pants. He hugged Ashton tighter and kissed him back. The kiss gets messier and they’re all over each other. In the middle of their make out session, Ashton whispered him something.

“I want my milk now.” Luke shivered and he felt himself blush as Ashton smirked and giggled.

“Let’s go get it.” Luke tried to push him off to stand up. He was surprised when Ashton launched back onto him, and Luke lied on his back while Ashton was on top of him.

“I’ve got another idea Lukey.” Ashton smirked. He leaned closer down on Luke’s neck up to his ear nibbling it and whispered. “I want yours.”

Luke was damned because he can’t resist Ashton. He can never resist his boyfriend especially after giving that suggestion. Ashton trailed his hand inside Luke’s shirt and played with the skin there. His hand trailed on his abdomen up to his chest, while Luke gets aroused more and more. Ashton lifted his shirt and Luke was shirtless, as he devoured and play with Luke’s nipples. Luke moaned in pleasure as Ashton sucked at the left one.

“Ashton.” He moaned. The curly boy giggled. “Yes Lukey?”

“Do it now.” Luke asked him, voice whiny.

“Do what baby?” Ashton asked nonchalantly as he continued sucking Luke’s right nipple.

“Please Ash.” Luke practically begged him. Ashton smirked and nodded trailing pepper of kisses on Luke’s chest down to his abdomen and lower. Ashton stared at Luke’s bulge as he smirked at him.

“You’re this hard already?” He asked and raised his eyebrow. Luke groaned in response. Ashton nuzzled his face on Luke’s bulge as he sniffed at the material. Luke moaned in pleasure. He yanked Luke’s short to reveal his hard member pulsing. He took no time wait before grabbing it eagerly to his mouth and sucked on the head. He sucked there and played the slit with his tongue as Luke squirmed in pleasure. Ashton took it deeper and used his tongue to play and suck around the shaft. He moved his head up and down as Luke started to grind on him moving in the same rhythm. Ashton used his hands to grip and play on Luke’s balls. The blonde boy gripped Ashton’s hair and guided him. Both boys panting and Luke almost felt himself on the edge.

“Ashton. I’m almost.” He tried to speak but he closed his mouth to hide a moan. Ashton ignored his warning and continued on sucking, his mouth not leaving Luke’s member. It took Ashton a few more strokes before Luke came in his mouth. A loud moan escaped his lips and he screamed Ashton’s name with such intensity. Some of the remnants scattered on his face, but Ashton swallowed the rest willingly. Ashton continued sucking until Luke’s member is dry. He lifted his lips and popped the head as he released it from his mouth. Luke stared at the boy beneath him panting and his head feels light.

“You got something on your face baby.” Luke pointed on Ashton’s mouth to clean it, but Ashton swirled his tongue around it.

“It’s good.” Ashton smiled brightly.

Luke smiled at his boyfriend because how could someone be this amazing. “Let’s cuddle baby.”

Ashton settled on Luke’s arm and he pressed his face on Luke’s neck.

“We should do it every day Lukey.” Ashton giggled. Luke smiled in response because he loves the boy so much, he’d do anything to make him happy.

The next morning when Ashton woke him up with peppered kisses saying,

“I want my breakfast now Lukey.”

Luke knew what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> dont hate me. im not really good at smut, just tried it.


End file.
